Samantha Maxis
Samantha Maxis is the secondary antagonist of the Zombies storyline. She is the daughter of Ludvig Maxis whose body is currently possessed by Edward Richtofen, who replaces her as the Demonic Announcer via Richtofen's Grand Scheme. In Call of Duty: Black Ops II, she is mentioned by quotes of both Richtofen and Maxis, and appears in the ending cutscene of Origins. Biography Samantha Maxis was, reportedly, born to Ludvig Maxis and his unknown wife. After his wife died, Maxis made sure she was always close to him. Due to his research, however, he neglected her and failed to notice Richtofen's experiments on her. As the experiments went on, Richtofen grew to hate her and Dr. Maxis, perhaps due to Maxis' attachment to her or due to what she and Maxis had become. When Richtofen trapped Sam in the room with Fluffy and activated the teleporter, she was teleported to Griffin Station. There in a panic she accidentally came in contact with the M.P.D. and took control of the zombies. In an effort to stop her and free her so that Richtofen could operate it, Groph and Schuster found and brought Maxis to her. However, Maxis told her to kill them all and disappeared, sending Samantha over the edge and on a rampage to destroy all of Group 935, which had betrayed and killed Maxis. After Richtofen trades bodies with her to control the zombies, she and the super soldier test subjects activate Maxis's backup plan and incinerate the earth, leaving Richtofen trapped in her body and able to control the Zombies on the Moon and the remaining Zombies on Earth. After the events of the map Buried, it is revealed that Samantha has disappeared, with her father believing her to be alive in Agartha, and, should he gain power over the Aether's energies, begins opening the gateway to reunite himself with her. Unbeknownst to him, Samantha actually travelled back in time when Element 115 was first discovered, and was freed by the original characters. Appearances *Verrückt (voice only, Demonic Announcer) *Shi No Numa (voice only, Demonic Announcer) *Der Riese (voice only, radios and Demonic Announcer) *Kino der Toten (voice only, Demonic Announcer) *"Five" (voice only, Demonic Announcer) *Ascension (voice only, Demonic Announcer) *Call of the Dead (voice only, Demonic Announcer) *Shangri-La (voice only, Demonic Announcer) *Moon (Demonic Announcer unless doing an easter egg, playable character after doing the easter egg "Richtofen's Grand Scheme") *Nuketown Zombies (voice only, Demonic Announcer until Round 25) *Green Run (Mentioned by Richtofen) *Buried (Mentioned by Maxis and Richtofen) *Origins (Opening cutscene, Ending Cutscene, Demonic announcer) Quotes Gallery RGS Sam.png|Samantha floating in the air. samatha Maxis.png|Samantha's full body. Sam_close_up.jpg|Another view of Samantha. Trivia *In Samantha's demonic room in Kino der Toten, her room features a Teddy Bear and a Monkey Bomb. It also has a crude replica of Der Riese complete with miniatures of the original characters. *She was the Demonic Announcer for all Zombies maps until after Richtofen's Grand Scheme is completed in Moon, at which point she would be replaced by Richtofen. *In a radio found on Moon, it is revealed that her mother is dead. *Like Sarah Michelle Gellar, she recycles male grunting sounds when landing or diving to prone. *According to a message in the Black Ops Data Servers, Samantha is aged around 6 to 10 at the time of her requesting a dog from her father. *She is the first child to have a role in the Call of Duty series. *She is the only playable child in the Call of Duty series. *In the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 mission, "Bag and Drag", there is a reference to Samantha on a wall where the word "Sami" is written and a picture of a girl holding a teddy bear and a hammer. Also sami is the name of the former infinity ward employee. *She reappears in Call of Duty: Black Ops II ''as the Demonic Announcer in the map Nuketown Zombies. She remains as the announcer until round 25, then Richtofen takes over as the announcer and the zombies eyes turn blue, due to Richtofen's Grand Scheme happening on Moon at the same time. *Richtofen often references her in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops II, claiming that she cheated when she was in control of the zombies. **Likewise, Samantha seems to think Richtofen does a poor job at controlling the zombies and demands he gives them stronger legs. *According to in-game quotes, Samantha's favorite weapon is the SPAS-12. *An ending cutscene is played on Origins (after completing Little Lost Girl), showing her friend Eddie, Fluffy and herself. *When heard as the Demonic announcer she has a German accent, however in the end cutscene to Origins she has no such accent. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombie Characters Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombie Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Call of Duty: World at War Nazi Zombies Characters